Night Life
by Aerion
Summary: read and find out, things will get better as it goes along. short beginning to a long story. hr/d.


Plot: Set in their seventh year. Things start to happen after a potions accident (I know, how un-original) and Hermione and Draco are caught in the middle of it all. Hr/D.

DIS: I don't own.

"Come on Herms, it won't be that bad. "Hermione Granger stared across her compartment on the Hogwarts Express at her best friend, well, best female friend.

"I know Ginny. I'm just nervous. I mean, what if they hate me? Do you think they'll hate me? They're going to hate me. I just know it. I can see the headline now 'Head Girl booed out of Hogwarts on first day, students demand replacement'."

The beautiful redhead crossed the cabin and placed a comforting hand on the tense teen beside her. "You know that won't happen. Look, you're going to be great, and I think somewhere deep inside you know that."

"You're right Gin. Hey, maybe you'll be Head Girl next year. You're very smart, and you already act like one more than I do."

Under her breath Ginny muttered "Ha, not with my luck." Then louder so Hermione could hear her clearly, "Anyway, do you know who the Head Boy is?"

Hermione's brow furrowed for a second. "No, in the letter Dumbledore sent me he said it would be best if neither of us knew who the other was until we were out of the public's view. There was also something about trying to strengthen the ties between rivaling houses. I've figured that it must be someone from Slytherin since they are our major rivals."

"That doesn't sound too good." The sympathy in Ginny's voice was almost tangible.

The girls continued to talk for several more minutes covering various topics. They were in the middle of a heated discussion over whether Neville was truly cursed or not when two large shadows filled their cabin doorway. Ginny looked up first and a smile instantly broke out across her face. Mid-sentence Hermione turned around let out a very girly shriek of delight before pouncing on the closest newcomer.

"I think someone's happy to see us Ron" Harry laughed as he watched his best friend being practically hugged to death.

"Well it's been the whole summer since I've seen either of you!"

Hermione detached herself from Ron then playfully punched Harry in the arm. "I thought you would've at least visited me since you were in the Muggle world too."

"Actually, Hermione, Harry's been up at the Burrow all summer." Ron rubbed the back of his neck.

Giving quite an exasperated look, Hermione turned back to back to the only other female in the room, "And you didn't tell me this!"

"I'm sorry Hermione! We were so caught up talking that I guess it just slipped my mind." Ginny defended, and then blushed. "Besides, I was going to tell you later."

Hermione quickly put two and two together. Harry was at the Burrow, all summer, and Ginny didn't want to talk about it yet. Oh.

"Well, that's all right then, no harm done." Hermione replied in what she hoped was a nonchalant manner.

Conversation began to fill the cabin again, mostly between Harry and Ron about what they had planned for Quiddich this year. Ron had taken over as Keeper after Oliver Wood graduated three years ago. Then Hermione realized something. Her hand hurt a little. Had she abused her hand in the short time that she was on the train? Yes, she had punched Harry in the arm. It had never hurt before, what was so different that it made her knuckles hurt when she squeezed her hand? She took a good long look at Harry and answered her own question. He was no longer the short skinny boy she remembered from all their years growing up. He was a true man now. His clothes seemed to fit him better; they also looked nicer too. He must've moved out of the Dursley's for good this time. He wasn't overly muscular, he was toned to perfection, and where his short-sleeves ended the hint of catlike taut muscles could be seen. He has grown too, or maybe Hermione never really realized how tall he had become. He must've been at least six feet tall now. His face didn't look bad either, good bone structure and green eyes that anyone would kill for, even if they were still covered up by glasses. Though Harry had changed, his hair was still boyishly disheveled, exactly how Hermione remembered it from their first year.

Then Hermione glanced over at Ron and realized he had changed too. Though he would always be a brother to her, she had to admit he did look good. His body was more muscular than Harry's, and he was taller too. His trademark coppery hair caught the sunlight and showed off its natural strawberry highlights. Even his freckles made him look handsome in a roguish sort of way. Hermione couldn't believe she had such good-looking friends. There was no way that she should fit in with these guys, but somehow they kept her around. I be it's because Ron always needs help with his studies. Somehow she really didn't think that was the real answer, but she could believe whatever she wanted.

Hermione was suddenly startled out of her thoughts by something Harry said.

"I can't believe that slimy git made Head Boy over us."

"And which slimy git would you be talking about, Harry? Not Malfoy I hope." Hermione asked while silently praying.

"One in the same. Apparently he's smarter than he looks. Hey Hermione, that reminds me, aren't you supposed to be in the Head cabin?" Harry looked at her like she was beginning to grow two heads; it wasn't like Hermione to forget something.

Smacking her forehead in a rather ungraceful manner Hermione exclaimed "Oh bugger, I don't know how it slipped my mind. I guess I'll talk to you guys later. Thanks for the heads-up about Malfoy."

Then she leaped out of their cabin and started to sprint towards the front of the train.


End file.
